Después de la muerte
by Yami-neechan
Summary: Beyond Birthday, poseedor de los ojos de un shinigami ¿realmente puede morir por causa de una Death Note? No, es inmune, inmune al poder de Kira, porque para él, Kira es un simple imbécil que juega a ser un asesino. (El titulo no tiene nada que ver con el contenido, aviso)


Gracias a una estúpida agente del FBI, ahora yo me pudro en una cárcel, la más vigilada del país, de eso hace varios años, y cuando se está por estos lares o aprendes a vivir o mueres de la desesperación, obvio, escogí la primera opción, no es algo que no pueda hacer, yo, soy el mejor asesino del mundo, mi nombre, es Beyond Birthday.

Mis días transcurren normales, un maldito guardia viene a despertarme, estoy solo entre cuatro paredes de cemento, cuando recién llegué, intentaron que compartiera celda, sobra decir que no lo lograron, cada nuevo compañero, yo sólo lo mataba, luego de varios, desistieron, y ahora estoy pudriéndome en este maldito lugar completamente sólo, mejor para mí, después de todo, no me importa añadir más años a mi sentencia, que de por sí, ya es ridículamente larga.

El desayuno, si a eso se le puede llamar así, una masa irregular mal cocida capaz de matar de intoxicación a cualquier persona.

Me encanta ver como los demás me miran, con el terror plasmado en sus expresiones, saben lo que he hecho, y lo que soy capaz de hacer, me temen, y eso me hace feliz, soy el mejor y lo saben, o en sus palabras, el más peligroso.

El baño, un cuarto de hombres desnudos, siendo bañados como los seres asquerosos que son, con mangueras a presión, ciertamente asquerosos, quisiera matarlos a todos, mi único consuelo es saber que algunos morirán pronto, lo sé, los números sobre su cabeza no mienten, y mi rojiza mirada tampoco.

El fallido intento de convivencia, totalmente encerrados, porque en las prisiones de alta seguridad no se hacen actividades al aire libre, podríamos escaparnos, jyahahaha.

El almuerzo, igual de asqueroso que las demás comidas, y el resto de la tarde solo en mi celda, me gusta la tarde, puedo planear una y mil formas para mata la estúpida Naomi Misora, mi vida apesta, y todo gracias a ellos.

…..

Kira.

Kira.

Kira.

Kira, Kira, Kira, Kira, Kira, Kira, Kira, Kira, Kira, Kira, Kira, Kira, Kira, Kira, Kira, Kira, Kira, Kira, Kira, Kira, Kira, Kira, Kira, Kira, Kira, Kira, Kira, Kira, Kira, Kira, Kira, Kira, Kira, Kira, Kira, Kira, Kira, Kira, Kira, Kira.

Ahora es lo único que escucho a las horas de comer, acerca de ese estúpido perdedor inmaduro que se hace llamar asesino. ¡¿Cómo pueden llamarlo asesino?! ¡Alguien que mata a sus víctimas sin tocarlas no es un asesino! ¡Alguien que no siente la sangre de su víctima escurrir por entre sus manos, mientras la persona enfrente te mira con los ojos desorbitados por el dolor y el miedo no es un asesino! Kira no es un asesino, no lo es, además, de seguro el maldito de L está tras él, y pronto estará en prisión también.

Un hombre más cae muerto sobre su plato y varios gritan, no puedo entender cómo es que le temen a la muerte, la muerte debe amarnos, hacemos su trabajo.

Rápidamente retiran el cadáver, murmullos por todo lado.

-¿Kira?

-De seguro.

-Nadie se escapa de la creación de su utopía, tal vez seamos los próximos en caer.

-No es justo ¡No quiero morir!

-Idiotas.

-No finjas B, debes estar muerto de miedo por dentro.

-Es verdad, el que seas uno de los peores asesinos, y que tengas la identidad tan protegida no importa, Kira igual te matará.

-¿Muerto...de…miedo? ¿CÓMO VOY A ESTAR MUERTO DE MIEDO POR UN CRÍO INMADURO QUE SE HACE LLAMAR UN ASESINO? QUE SE CREE DIOS ¡KIRA NO ES UN ASESINO! ¡ALGUIEN QUE NO ES CAPAZ DE MATAR CON SUS PROPIAS MANOS NO ES UN ASESINO! –debo parecer un verdadero psicópata gritando cómo loco, con mis ojos rojos desorbitados.

Miro atentamente la cucharilla de plástico que sujeto fuertemente, y sin pensarlo dos veces se la clavo en la garganta al imbécil que osó dirigirme la palabra, escucho sus gritos de dolor, música para mis oídos, y veo como se desangra lentamente, mientras rió a carcajadas, jenjenjenjen, quiero seguir viendo, pero varios policías corren hacia mí y me sujetan fuertemente, mientras me arrastran a mi celda.

…..

No he vuelto a salir, o mejor dicho, no me lo han permitido, no desde que maté a aquel imbécil, dentro de un tiempo saldré nuevamente, creo que le han añadido otros años a mi condena, que importa, igual, no saldré vivo de aquí.

No me importa.

No me importa.

No me importa.

No me importa.

De repente siento como me duele el corazón, es un dolor muy fuerte, y se lo que es, plasmo en mi rostro la que creo que será mi última sonrisa mientras rio internamente, para mí, Kira nunca fue un asesino, sólo un imbécil jugando a ser Dios, "te veré en el infierno… maldito imbécil"

…..

Abro mi ojos, algo que creí nunca más haría, un olor putrefacto llega a mi nariz, y siento que estoy acostado sobre algo blando, cuando mis ojos se acostumbran a la oscuridad, veo que son cadáveres, todos con horribles muecas de dolor, víctimas de Kira, me pregunto dónde estoy, debe ser alguna especie de fosa común, busco una salida, hay una especia de puerta, la empujo, un bosque, estoy en un bosque, y estoy vivo, VIVO, soy inmune a Kira, INMUNE a su forma de matar, no lo puedo creer, entre miles, yo, solo yo, kyahahaha, estoy libre, puedo asesinar a quien quiera, porque todo el mundo cree que estoy muerto.

A quien quiera.

A quien quiera.

Y nadie sabría que fue él.

Nadie.


End file.
